The invention relates to a window wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle.
Window wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the window of a motor vehicle. Here, the wiper blade is moved between a first reversal point and a second reversal point. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected by way of a drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windshields with intense changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the window. This can give rise, in particular in the case of intensely curved windows, to non-wiped wiping areas, and/or to smearing.
Since a wiping process must be optimized with regard to a multiplicity of parameters, such as for example an amount of rain falling on the window, a possible snow load on the window, the speed of the vehicle and associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, smearing cannot be reliably prevented simply by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the window. It is therefore a requirement to further improve window wiper devices.